Une discussion entre frères
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST FILM - Alors que la fête bat son plein à Alamut, Garsiv se rend compte que Dastan a disparu de la soirée. Il se met à sa recherche et le retrouve seul dans le jardin. Il voit alors une bonne occasion pour enfin parler avec son frère.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages que ce soit pour les jeux ou pour les films !**

**POST FILM - Alors que la fête bat son plein à Alamut, Garsiv se rend compte que Dastan a disparu de la soirée. Il se met à sa recherche et le retrouve seul dans le jardin. Il voit alors une bonne occasion pour enfin parler avec son frère. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

**UNE DISCUSSION ENTRE ****FRÈRES**

D'un geste, Garsiv finit sa coupe et sourit à la danseuse presque entièrement dénudée qui passa devant lui en prenant des pauses lascives. Le second fils du roi Shamaran avait déjà trois épouses, mais pour une beauté pareille, il serait presque prêt à replonger. Tus en avait bien sept… Toutefois, ce fut soudainement à son jeune frère qu'il se mit à penser. Dastan ne cessait de leur répéter qu'il était bien seul et qu'ils les laissaient bien volontiers se débrouiller avec leurs problèmes conjugaux. Sauf que Garsiv, comme Tus avait vu son regard pour Tamina, ses hésitations, ses mains tremblantes. Il était troublé par la jeune princesse d'Alamut et il avait paru si triste quand il avait cru que Tus se proposait d'en faire sa huitième épouse. Sauf que son frère avait compris et qu'il l'avait poussé gentiment vers la jeune fille. Comme il avait semblé apeuré, bien plus que lorsqu'il sautait d'une tour à une autre au-dessus d'un fossé de 50 mètres de haut !

Alors là, maintenant, il avait envie de le taquiner un peu. En plus, il avait pas mal de choses à se faire pardonner. Sauf que son frère n'était nulle part en vue. Garsiv se redressa pour le chercher plus activement, se moquant de la danseuse qui repassa devant lui pour attirer son regard.

Une douce brise entrait par la fenêtre de la terrasse et il se dirigea vers cette dernière. En 15 ans, il commençait à bien le connaître ce petit frère adoptif.

...

Garsiv retrouva donc Dastan assis sur la dernière marche menant au jardin. Sous la lumière de la Lune, il l'observa un peu en silence. La tête penchée en avant pour la tenir à deux mains, le dos voûté. Il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées et triste… Ce fut bien cela qui le frappa le plus : la tristesse dans l'attitude de son jeune frère. Quelque chose qui contrastait violemment avec la joie qui se dégageait de la fête. Garsiv fit donc trois pas de plus dans sa direction en lançant sur un ton joyeux, comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

\- C'est donc là que tu te caches !

En réponse, Dastan sursauta et se redressa. Garsiv lui sourit, faisant semblant de ne rien remarquer et se laissa tomber assis sur la marche à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais que la fête est dans l'autre direction.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Ouais… La princesse aussi est là-bas.

Une ombre passa dans le regard bleu nuit de son cadet qui baissa la tête.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier.

\- Laisse-lui du temps, répondit Garsiv en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Quand elle te connaîtra comme je te connais, elle se rendra vite compte de la chance qu'elle a de devenir ton épouse.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, murmura sincèrement son cadet.

\- Dastan, lui répondit son frère en se penchant un peu plus vers lui. Il faut que tu la comprennes. Tu as presque réussi à t'emparer de sa cité à toi tout seul !

\- Je n'ai fait qu'ouvrir les portes.

Garsiv rit doucement et laissa quelques longues secondes silencieuses passer entre eux. C'était peut-être le bon moment après tout. Alors il se redressa un peu et murmura d'un air sombre.

\- Pardon Dastan.

Il sentit son jeune frère sursauter un peu avant de lui demander d'un air intrigué.

\- Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour tout petit frère.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura le jeune homme en sentant bien la peine de son aîné.

\- Nizam…

Au nom de leur oncle, Dastan se raidit. Lui qui luttait contre les images qu'il avait dans la tête, contre ses souvenirs terribles où il avait vu mourir chaque membre de sa famille avant d'utiliser les sables du temps pour les sauver, le simple nom de cet oncle, de ce conspirateur suffisait à le faire frémir. Bien sûr, il avait réussi à les sauver, mais il avait toujours l'impression de voir leur sang sur ses mains. Il fallait juste qu'il apprenne à classer ses affreuses images dans les cauchemars, mais c'était si difficile. Le jeune homme était si bouleversé qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il tremblait. Par contre, cela n'échappa pas à Garsiv. Ce dernier tendit la main pour attraper la sienne en s'inquiétant.

\- Hey ? Cela ne va pas ?

L'espace d'un instant Dastan ouvrit la bouche, à deux doigts de tout lui raconter, mais il reprit le contrôle. Il n'y avait que lui qui devait garder ce poids sur les épaule. Alors, il tenta de sourire.

\- Non, je dois être fatigué.

\- Ça c'est normal, mais écoute-moi. Je suis réellement désolé petit frère. Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il avait en tête, je comprends à quel point il m'a manipulé.

\- Garsiv, tu…

\- Non, écoute-moi s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas cessé de repenser à la manière dont j'ai agi ces derniers mois et je suis vraiment désolé. Je me sentais tellement proche de lui. Il était le deuxième lui aussi. Il me donnait des conseils et moi, je l'ai écouté Dastan et… je me suis méfié de toi. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que tu allais finir par prendre ma place, que c'était pour ça que notre père t'avais ramassé dans la rue… parce qu'il ne me trouvait pas à la hauteur. Je ne voulais pas le croire, mais je vois comment père te regarde quand tu expliques que tu vas escalader la moitié des murailles pour ouvrir les portes plus vite, évitant une bataille qui ferait bien plus de morts des deux côtés. Il t'admire. Alors, j'ai fini par le croire et j'ai commencé à te détester… Si tu savais comme je regrette chaque mot que j'ai pu te dire par sa faute. Comment j'ai pu être aussi odieux avec toi ? Tu es mon petit frère. Avant une bataille de cette importance j'aurais dû te souhaiter bonne chance et te serrer dans mes bras, pas te lancer des mots blessants… En plus ça me faisait plaisir de voir la douleur dans tes yeux…

\- Nizam a su distiller son poison. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais.

\- Tu devrais, répondit Garsiv en baissant la tête. Je me déteste pour ça.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te haïr, répondit Dastan en frémissant avant de baisser les yeux pour rajouter dans un souffle une phrase qu'il ne put finir. Tu es mon grand frère, enfin…

Garsiv comprit son interrogation même s'il n'eut pas la force de la terminer. Il tendit la main et le prit doucement par la nuque pour le ramener dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr que tu es mon petit frère. Ne te pose pas ce genre de questions.

\- Merci, souffla Dastan en laissant sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné.

Garsiv ne répondit rien, attendant seulement que les légers tremblements d'émotions dont son cadet n'avait même pas conscience cessent. Quelques minutes passèrent puis, sans pour autant le repousser, il lui demanda avec un sourire.

\- Alors, si je comprends bien, le frère qui refusait de se marier est donc tombé sous le charme d'une jolie princesse au regard farouche.

\- He bien, je… bredouilla Dastan en se redressant.

Il était hors de question qu'il lui parle de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, surtout qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas elle-même. Alors, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

\- Tu perds tes mots ? C'est original.

Dastan rougit et apprécia qu'il fasse nuit pour que Garsiv ne le remarque pas. Son frère sourit de son trouble.

\- Ah lala. Comme quoi, j'étais sûr que tu finirais par te faire envoûter. J'ai hâte de le célébrer ce mariage.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Dastan en redevenant plus sérieux.

\- De quoi ? De te marier ? Je ne te dirais pas que c'est facile, mais avoir ta famille c'est un vrai bonheur.

\- Oui, ça aussi tu penses que je devrais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me demander ? Le questionna Garsiv en le sentant troublé. Tu es celui qui prend soin de tout le monde, tout le temps… Tu seras un père magnifique Dastan.

\- Garsiv… Tu sais si… je ne pensais pas me marier, ce n'était pas pour cela. Tes enfants et ceux de Tus, ils sont légitimes, moi je ne suis même pas un bâtard, est-ce que tu crois que…

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire, que tu avais décidé de ne pas te marier par peur d'entacher notre lignée.

\- Je ne suis même pas vraiment prince, je sais ce que les gens disent dans mon dos.

\- Dastan… Notre père t'a adopté, tu as autant le droit que moi ou Tus au titre de prince. Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il nous a dit quand il t'a ramené au palais ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, mais son frère répondit quand même à sa propre question.

\- La noblesse ne s'acquiert pas par la naissance mais elle se mérite par les actes. Tu es prince Dastan. Tu es le Lion de Perse. Cela ne fait pas seulement de toi un général de l'armée du roi, tu es son fils. Tu es mon petit frère, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux.

\- Alors arrête de douter, dit Garsiv en passant son bras sur ses épaules pour le ramener contre lui.

Dastan hocha la tête et Garsiv lui sourit en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

\- Nous retournons à la fête ? Je crois qu'il y a une princesse qui t'attend !

Son jeune frère lui répondit par un sourire. Garsiv se redressa et le tira par le bras pour le remettre sur pied avant de glisser son bras sur ses épaules et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Dastan se mit à rire et tenta de lui échapper, mais son frère le rattrapa et tout en continuant à rire, ils remontèrent les escaliers. Tout leur paraissait maintenant plus léger.


End file.
